Regina Mills
' Regina Mills', also called the Evil Queen, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She was once a fun-loving girl who enjoyed riding horses, until her true love Daniel was slaughtered by her mother, Cora when a young Snow White lets slip about Regina and Daniel's romance. Ever since then, Regina has tried to kill Snow White and is depicted as the villain, and Regina eventually casts the Dark Curse. She becomes the mayor of Storybrooke and adopts the son of Emma Swan; Henry. After her mother's death, Regina eventually decided to redeem herself, and went with the others on a quest to rescue Henry from Neverland. Biography Season 1 Regina interrupts Snow and David's wedding, and threatens everyone at the wedding, claiming that they will be ripped from their happiness before vanishing into smoke. She returns to her castle, where she reveals to her father and the Magic Mirror that she intends to unleash the Dark Curse. Regina visits Maleficent, who keeps the Dark Curse in the glass orb upon her staff. After defeating Maleficent in a brief battle, Regina obtains the Dark Curse. To activate it, Regina rips out the heart of the thing she loves most - her father. She then throws the heart into a fire which unleashes the curse and covers the Enchanted Forest. After waking up in Storybrooke, Maine, Regina becomes the mayor of Storybrooke. She eventually adopts Henry, although she has no idea that he is the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. Although Regina is immune to the curse, it stops her from aging. A decade later, Henry runs away and finds his biological mother, Emma Swan. After Emma's arrival starts weakening the curse, Regina gradually tries to ruin Emma, Mary Margaret and David's happiness, to the point where she bakes a poisoned apple turnover so that Emma wouldn't die (which would break the curse) but it would render her unable to break the curse anyway. However, Henry eats it instead of Emma and collapses to the ground, unconscious. Regina is forced to become allies with Emma in order to obtain a bottle of pure true love, which Mr. Gold says will help Henry. However, he betrays both of them and takes the potion himself, leaving them. Regina and Emma both eventually get a phone call from the hospital. They arrive there to find out that Henry has died, and they both burst into tears. Emma whispers "I love you" to Henry before kissing him on the forehead. This incidentally breaks both Henry's and the Dark Curse altogether. As the people in the hospital gradually get their memories back as a huge wave of magic bursts from Henry and Emma, they begin to recognise Regina as the evil Queen who unleashed the curse in the first place. After the Blue Fairy suggests to Regina that she should find a place to hide, Regina tells Henry that she loves him before running out of the hospital. Back at her house, Regina sits reminiscing in Henry's bedroom, and hugs one of his pillows as she begins crying. She then notices purple fog covering at the town and smiles evilly as the fog races towards her house. Family *'Henry Mills' (father) *'Cora Mills' (mother) *'Leopold White' (ex-husband) *'Snow White' (former stepdaughter) *'Henry Mills' (adoptive son) Status: 'Alive Fairytale Information Regina, or the Evil Queen, appears in the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. She is also the baby that was the topic of bargain between Cora and Rumplestiltskin in the fairytale, Rumplestiltskin Appearances *'S1, E1: '"Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E3: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E4: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E5: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E6: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E7: '"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E8: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E9: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17: '"Hat Trick" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: "A Land Without Magic" Category:Characters Category:Mills family Category:Magic-Users Category:Season 1 characters